Velocity
by Saruvi
Summary: What happens when Riku gets in an accident and forgets his lover of twelve years? How will Sora cope? Will Riku ever remember? --Sequel to Gravity--
1. No Show

**Disclaimer: **The characters Roxas and Axel and other Kingdom Hearts chars belong to Disney and Square Enix.

**A/N:** Sorry this is a short beginning. It should get longer. But I have to get in the mood to write as I'm very sick right now. Chicken soup doesn't seem to be helping my throat at all. But cold ginger ale does lol go figure. Anyway. This is the sequel to Gravity. You can read that one first if you want, but this will be stand alone. So if you don't read Gravity, it's okay, you will still understand this as this is about Riku and Sora. With Akuroku in it too of course.

--

Axel and Roxas were on the dance floor, grinding to the music playing. Sora was sitting at the bar, sipping on his drink waiting for Riku to arrive. People kept coming up to the handsome brunet asking him if he wanted to dance, but he kept refusing. He didn't want to dance with anyone but his boyfriend.

"Sora looks sad," Roxas commented as Axel ground into him, his hips moving closer to Roxas' hips.

"Baby, do we have to discuss Riku and Sora? I want some time with my own boyfriend you know," Axel said. He ground particularly erotically into Roxas' hips.

"Axel!" Roxas panted. He was throbbing.

Axel continued to grind into his lover of the past four years. They had started dating in high school when they were both seventeen. Now they were twenty-one. When they'd been paired up to do an English project together, it had started a roller coaster relationship. After overcoming Axel's fears of getting close, he finally gave into his love for Roxas and they'd been dating ever since.

Axel hadn't wanted to get close to anyone due to having been badly burned at the age of eight when his family's home had caught on fire. Roxas hadn't spoken for over ten years, but somehow, the two managed to get through all that and come out on top together. They really loved one another.

Sora had been dating Riku since the two were around ten years old. Now that they were both twenty-two, they loved club hopping and going to the movies with Roxas and Axel. The four lived together in a small three bedroom house while they worked at their different jobs.

Sora looked at the clock. Riku was late. It was going on eleven and he didn't have any idea where his boyfriend was.

"Roxy, I want you. Can we go home?" Axel murmured.

Roxas couldn't speak, so he nodded. "Let me tell Sora first." Axel nodded, giving Roxas a quick kiss on the lips as he walked to the exit to get the car.

--

Sora swallowed the last of his drink as he watched Roxas walking up to him.

"What's up Rox?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Axel wants to go home. He wants some you know," Roxas said to his longtime friend.

"Yeah I hear ya. I want to go home too. Looks like Riku isn't coming. Maybe he's at home," Sora said.

Roxas nodded and they walked out of the club.

--

Axel tugged Roxas into the house the boys shared. There was a light blinking on the answering machine, but Axel figured they could check it later. Then dragged Roxas to their room. He was in the middle of stripping the boy of his clothing. He'd just gotten the boy's pants off when a knock came at the door. Growling, Axel stalked over to the door and yanked it open.

Sora was standing there crying.

"Sora?" Roxas came over and took the brunet in his arms.

"The message on the answering machine. Riku, he's in the h-hospital!" Sora sobbed He clutched Roxas.

"Oh god, what happened?" Axel asked, tugging on his shirt. "We have to go there."

Sora nodded and sniffled. He let go of Roxas and watched as the blond tugged on his jeans and shirt.

"Let's go," Axel said as he grabbed his keys.

The three left. Roxas dragging a distraught Sora with him.

--

Sora cried the entire time they were driving to the hospital. Axel drove pretty fast trying to get there as soon as possible. What could have happened to Riku? The three were all wondering. They were hoping he was alright.

Entering the parking lot of the emergency room, Axel found a parking spot and the three went into the ER.

Sora quickly found someone to tell them where Riku was. He was in ICU. And they didn't know if he would recover. His legs were badly damaged and he wasn't waking up. Sora asked if he could see his boyfriend. They had been always been together, for twelve years and they'd never had anything like this happen to either of them.

Sora thought he would collapse when he was led into Riku's room. He had to lean on Roxas to stay upright.

--

Riku's head was bleeding from cuts on his face. Sora hoped they healed. Riku had such a beautiful face and Sora knew he wouldn't want anything to mar that. His legs were in braces and he was sleeping. Sora removed himself from Roxas' side and walked up to his lover's sleeping form.

"Riku," Sora whispered, brushing a hand over Riku's.

Riku opened his aquamarine eyes and dazedly looked at Sora. "Who?" Riku asked.

"Huh? It's me. Sora. Your boyfriend," Sora said, blinking.

"I don't know any Sora. I don't know... my head hurts," Riku whispered.

Sora began to cry again. And Roxas came up to him and placed his arms around his friend. They'd grown up together and Sora was always there for Roxas and now it was the blond's turn to be there for his friend.

Riku fell back to sleep from the meds the doctor's had given him and Sora, heartbroken, was led out of the room.


	2. Wake Up Call

**A/N:** It only gets worse. I'm sorry! But if you remember how sad Gravity was at times, you'll forgive me. I love you all! And I am amazed I got this chapter done tonight since I am so sick and not feeling real well. Anyway, enjoy! And thanks** cho-chan09** for being my first reviewer!

--

Axel asked for a doctor to come speak with Sora about Riku. It seemed they didn't really want to tell what was going on. But the brunet needed to know what was wrong with his lover. Why couldn't Riku remember him?

"Why can't he remember me?" Sora burst out first thing.

"He had a concussion. It took the fire department and paramedics two hours to get him out of his car after the other car crashed into him," the doctor told him.

Roxas had to hold Sora up from falling again. The brunet almost collapsed.

"Two hours? He was crushed in his car for two hours?" Sora cried.

His beloved Riku. How much pain he must have been in. How he must have been trying to get to the club when he was crashed into.

"What happened to the other driver?" Axel asked.

"He was drunk and he only managed to get a few superficial wounds. Nothing too serious. He's in police custody now though for the accident and driving while intoxicated," the doctor explained.

"When will Riku wake up? When will he remember me?" Sora asked. "Is there anything else wrong with him?"

"He might need help walking a little. His legs sustained a lot of bruising as he was crashed into by the front. I'm sorry, but unfortunately, we can't tell you when he will remember. But he should be waking up soon. He will need more pain meds but you should be able to take him home in a few days," the doctor said, as he began walking away to check on a patient.

--

Sora collapsed into Roxas. Axel sighed and had to stop himself from crying. Roxas had tears in his blue eyes and Sora was sobbing.

Riku would wake up. But he would need help walking. But he might not remember. What was Sora going to do? Twelve years and he was forgotten just like that. But it hadn't happened just like that. It had occurred over two hours. While his boyfriend was pinned in his car.

Sora wanted to kill the man responsible. But he was not a violent person. He didn't like violence but right now all he could do was want to hurt the one responsible for hurting his Riku.

He finally cried himself to sleep in Roxas' arms. Sniffling and hiccuping in his sleep. He was exhausted and emotionally battered. He thought at least it wasn't as bad as what Riku was having to endure. He would do everything to make Riku remember him. And if he couldn't, he would help him start again.

--

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Riku's shouting reached the waiting area and woke the three friends up.

They ran to his room to see him fighting with a nurse over something. He kicked the tray of food that was on the swivel table and it went flying. The tray hitting the wall. Jelly sliding down the pastel wallpaper that all hospitals seem to have.

"I've just giving you some more pain medicine Mr. Hikaru," the nurse said.

"I don't want anything! Dammit, how many times do I have to tell you this? Are you just dense?" Riku shouted at the woman.

She ended up running from the room in tears.

This was not like Riku. Riku was always nice and calm. This person was... angry and mean. And though he had a right to be angry, he shouldn't have been so mean to the nurse. She was only trying to help him but he didn't care. He didn't want anymore drugs that made him sleep. He couldn't remember anything or anyone and he didn't need drugs clouding his mind.

"What are you looking at?" Riku screeched.

"Hey Riku. It's me, Sora," Sora said meekly.

"Sora. The guy that came here before. Who are you exactly?" Riku asked, tilting his head. He seemed to have calmed down.

"Um, I'm your boyfriend," Sora admitted.

"I have a boyfriend? Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Riku asked thoughtfully. "You're pretty cute. At least I have nice taste." Riku chuckled.

Sora smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Do you remember anything?" Roxas asked.

"And who might you two be?" Riku asked, pointing to Roxas then to Axel.

"Oh, this is Roxas, my best friend and his boyfriend Axel. We all live together in the same house since we started college. But we've finished that now and we work at different places but sharing a house seems to be best since we are always together anyway," Sora rambled on.

"You're rambling. It's cute," Riku commented. Sora blushed.

"Do you remember me?" Sora asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry. But I don't," Riku told him. Sora frowned. His blush fading fast. He walked over to Riku's bedside and picked up one of the silveret's hands.

"It's okay. I will help you remember whatever you need," Sora promised.

"Thanks. That will help. Maybe if I go home, I will remember something," Riku suggested.

"They won't release you for another few days," Axel told him.

Riku scowled. "Bastards. I want to leave this place."

"I know. It sucks being in the hospital," Axel said, shivering as he remembered being eight years old and in the hospital's burn unit for severe burning of his skin. He'd been in there for months after the fire.

"Sounds like you know what it's like," Riku commented. He stared at Axel. He didn't recognize the boy. But he thought he could remember brilliant flashes of red, chocolate and gold.

_Must have been Axel, Sora and Roxas,_ he thought. Hoping it was the start to him getting his memory back.

"I do," Axel nodded. "I'll tell you about it sometime again. Then maybe you will remember something else."

"Sounds like a plan. Get me a doctor would you Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled and bounced out of the room.


	3. Kissing A Memory

**A/N:** OMG! I made a STUPID MISTAKE! I had to fix it so I deleted the chapter and reuploaded it. I wrote that Roxas had shouted, but in Gravity, Roxas had stopped talking at the age of five. So, he _couldn't_ have shouted. So, I fixed it. Sorry for the mistake!

--

When Sora was out of the room, Riku gestured for Roxas to come closer to him. The blond walked over to the bedside of his friend.

"Is he really my boyfriend?" Riku asked softly.

"Yes. You both grew up together," Roxas replied.

"Really?" Riku asked.

"You knew him before I knew you both and I met you both when I was five when my mom left me with my dad," Roxas explained.

"He's really cute. How long have we been together?" Riku questioned.

"Twelve years dating. Nothing like this has ever happened," Roxas told him.

"Hm. But I feel... weird. Like, I should be drawn to him or something and I'm not. I mean, like I said, he's really cute. But what if I'm not gay anymore?" Riku asked.

"You don't stop being gay Riku, it's who you are," Axel interjected. "Everything will be fine. Sora loves you. With everything he is. It'll all work out."

Riku nodded sadly. He really wanted to remember the cute brunet that was his boyfriend. But thinking about it, made his head hurt, so he gave up trying at that moment. He would think more about it later.

--

Sora came back into the room followed by a doctor. Riku's aquamarine eyes lit up at the sight of the man in the white coat.

"Well, doctor. I want to be released," Riku stated carefully, smirking.

"You don't think you should be here for a bit longer Mr. Hikaru?" The doctor asked.

Riku shook his head. If he had to stay in the hospital any longer he would go insane. He felt fine despite the constant throb in his legs and back. He supposed that had something to do with the car crash the paramedics had told him about in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. He just wanted to go home and begin his life... again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to keep you here a few days. At least overnight. If you do well overnight, you can go home tomorrow," the doctor told him.

Riku had no choice but to accept the situation as it was. He couldn't get angry or they would keep him longer. And something told him he wasn't an angry type of person. So he stayed calm and smiled. Thanking the doctor, he dismissed the man from his room.

He pointed to Sora. Silently asking the boy to come sit next to him on the bed. Sora bounced over happily.

--

Axel walked out of the room followed by Roxas. The two had said they were going to the cafeteria for something to eat. They hadn't eaten all day, having been at the hospital all night and morning. They were quite hungry. Plus, this way, Sora would have some time alone with Riku.

Riku studied Sora. The brunet had big blue eyes that expressed everything he was feeling it seemed. Lightly tanned skin and a slim build. He was muscular without seeming manly in almost a feminine way. His hips spread out in a slight flare and he had thin legs.

Riku was pleased with Sora. He felt himself starting to want something else with the boy. He felt himself tighten when a small nervous laugh escaped those soft pouty pink lips of the brunet.

"Sora, can I... can I kiss you?" Riku asked tentatively.

Sora gulped but nodded. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips across Riku's. Riku took the opportunity to raise his hands and run them through Sora's chocolate brown hair. He ran his fingernails along Sora's scalp, eliciting a moan from the boy.

Riku then ran his tongue along the seam of Sora's mouth. Sora gasped and parted his lips letting Riku's tongue slide inside to play with his own. Riku used his tongue to run along Sora's teeth and the insides of his cheeks. Mapping everything about the moist cavern out.

--

"_Come on Riku! It's not that bad! It's not kissing a girl!" Sora said exasperatedly. _

_Riku rolled his eyes. He had never liked girls but he had always liked Sora. He knew this from the time they were little. They were both eight years old and exploring each other after having found one of Sora's dad Leon's sex magazines under the bed._

"_Alright. Kiss me again," Riku told the smaller boy._

"_Yay!" Sora squealed as he dived right in. Crushing his lips to Sora's. Riku felt... weird but a good kind of weird. He felt hot too. Like he was on fire. And he didn't understand why._

_They kept kissing until seven year old Roxas caught them. Teasing them for liking each other. _

"_Riku and Sora, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes lov....UMPH!" Roxas, who wouldn't talk, signed as he was tackled to the ground by Riku. _

"_Shut up Roxas!" the silveret screamed in his friend's face._

"_Nu uh! You love Sora. I know you do! And I won't shut up!" Roxas signed back._

"_Please Roxas, just be quiet? For me?" Sora pleaded._

_Roxas had agreed, but he wasn't happy. He was enjoying teasing his two best friends._

--

Riku gasped and pulled away. The sudden flash of memory stunning him. He remembered something! He stared at Sora, who was flush faced and panting. He had a thin strand of saliva connecting his mouth to Riku's as though it were the red string of fate. Riku pulled back, and the strand snapped apart.

"I... remember kissing you the first time. We were just kids," Riku said softly.

Sora beamed. It was a start! Riku had remembered something. And Sora couldn't be happier. Maybe, Riku would remember more of what they meant to each other.

"Yes, Roxas wouldn't talk but he was such a brat to us. Signing that song all the time," Sora laughed.

He was happy that Riku remembered something. It would be alright he thought.


	4. Too Soon For That

**A/N:** Sorry this is late. I am really really sick. My boyfriend is sick too and now his dad is catching what we have. It's a mess here in the apartment we live in lol We are all getting sick. And it snowed last night. We got 3 and a half inches of snow but if you look at it, it looks more like 12 inches to me. It's everywhere! And it's COLD! Anyway, I will try updating again soon.

--

Riku couldn't remember anything else as the next day rolled around. Roxas and Axel had insisted on taking Sora home so the brunet could get some sleep. All three called off work due to exhaustion from hanging around the hospital.

When it was afternoon, Riku was allowed to go home. Sora was nervous. Would Riku remember their home? Would he remember anything else? He kept asking Riku questions and it started to upset the silver haired boy.

"Sora, enough. Please. My head is killing me," Riku said tersely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just get hyper sometimes and I forget things about other people," Sora apologized.

Riku nodded. Axel drove them all home and Sora grabbed Riku's bag of belongings that the hospital had bagged up for him. Riku looked all around the living room and kitchen of the small house. But he couldn't ever remember living there.

He even went into his and Sora's room. Which was done in blues and whites. It was a nice room. But Riku didn't remember it. He'd also gotten no new memory flashes about anything since the one about kissing Sora for the first time.

He sat on their bed, laying back, hoping something would come to him. When nothing did, he sat up and smiled weakly at Sora, who was standing in the doorway.

"Nothing," Riku said.

"I'm sorry. Just give it time and maybe it'll come back to you," Sora told him, coming into the room.

Riku patted the space next to him for Sora to lay with him. He liked having the brunet next to him. That was true, he wanted to do things to Sora that he had a feeling they'd done a million times before. He wished he could remember.

--

Days passed and Riku couldn't remember anything. He also had this feeling that he wanted to kiss the brunet again. He'd like that. More than he could say. So he knew, Axel was right. You didn't stop being gay because you forgot. It was who you were.

It was odd to Riku that he remembered how to drive, cook, even work. But he couldn't remember what he had done as a child. He knew he'd grown up with Sora and Roxas. And that the three of them had met Axel in high school.

He knew about Axel's problems with wanting to start a relationship with Roxas because Axel and Roxas had filled him in on it again. He knew about the fire Axel had suffered from. But only because Axel told him what had happened to him when Riku had questioned the scars on Axel's torso and back.

What he didn't know was how he got together with Sora. How they had spent vacations. What they liked to do together. Things like Sora's favorite color or his favorite food. Or even how they made love.

That was another thing that got to Riku. He _wanted_ to make love to the boy that was his boyfriend. It was almost bordering on need. But he didn't want to ask for it. And he didn't know how to bring them to that state because he didn't remember what Sora liked in bed. This killed Riku inside.

How do you forget the best part of you? How do you go on living knowing you can't remember the one person who loves you the most?

Riku sighed as he pulled into the driveway. He got and went into the house. He was depressed now. All the thinking he'd done the past few days was making him crazy.

--

"I want to make love to Sora. Do you think it's too soon?" Riku asked his friend.

"Yes. Honestly Riku. You can't even remember your relationship. It might be a bad thing to lead him on with sex," Axel returned.

"I wouldn't be leading him on though. I am falling for him. All over again if you will. He's so sweet and nice," Riku told Axel.

"But do you think you're clinging to him because he remembers and you don't?" Axel asked.

"Maybe. So it's a bad idea then," Riku stated and Axel nodded.

Riku sighed. So that was out. He would have to wait. If maybe he could remember some more things about them, he would be able to make love to the spunky brunet.

"I'll wait. But what if I never remember?" Riku asked.

"Then you go by that. If you never remember, you start again. When it's been awhile and you're not clinging to the hope that he will tell you what you don't remember. _You_ need to remember, not be told what you have forgotten," Axel said. Riku nodded and walked out of the room.

Axel sighed. Poor Riku. It was getting hard for him.

--

"Riku wants Sora," Axel told Roxas that night in bed.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. But it's really too soon for them be having sex," Roxas replied, sliding into bed next to Axel.

"That's what I told him," Axel said.

"Good. I really hope that he can start remembering on his own. His memories won't seem real if we keep telling them to him," Roxas said, yawning. "I'm really tired."

"I was hoping that you would be awake enough for some fun Roxy baby," Axel seductively.

"I am always awake enough for some fun Axel," Roxas laughed and slid into Axel's arms.


	5. You Want It

Riku cornered Sora in the kitchen. Licking the brunet's neck had Sora moaning and leaning in for more. It had been awhile since Riku came home. About two months in fact and the silveret still hadn't remembered anything other than the first time they'd kissed.

Riku moved his lips up to Sora's jaw, slowly kissing along the jawline until he got to Sora's earlobe. He sucked it into his mouth. Sora was trembling and begging Riku for more. Riku pulled away and crushed his lips to Sora's. And a memory assaulted him.

--

"_Ah Riku, it's my first time too!" Sora whined._

"_I know baby, but I can't wait," Riku grunted back._

"_Please Riku. I don't know if I'm ready. We're only eighteen!" Sora said._

"_And I've waited since we were ten Sora!" Riku replied, lifting Sora's shirt off the boy._

"_Ah, Riku," Sora moaned as Riku kissed his nipples, sucking gently on each one._

"_You want more or you really want to wait?" Riku asked, lifting his head._

"_More. I want more," Sora panted, running his hands over Riku's shoulders._

_He really did want more. He was writhing underneath Riku's body. _

"_My parents aren't home. So we have all the time in the world," Riku said. _

"_I love you Riku," Sora moaned._

"_I love you too baby. You ready?" Riku asked._

_Sora nodded and let Riku take him to heaven. It had been amazing. They made love two more times before Sora went home to tell Roxas the news. _

_Riku remembered feeling exhausted but happier than he could ever be. Sora was truly his now. And no one else could ever claim the cute brunet. _

_--_

Riku's eyes shot open. He pulled back from the kiss. Why was it everytime he kissed Sora, he remembered something?

"Sora, I remembered our first time. Well, our first three times," Riku laughed.

He picked Sora up and twirled the boy around in his arms. He was so happy. He had remembered being with Sora. Not only kissing him. But making love to him.

"T-that's great R-Riku!" Sora said, blushing and laughing as well.

Roxas and Axel came running into the kitchen. Roxas laughed as he watched Riku twirling Sora around. Axel took Roxas in his arms.

"What's happening?" Axel asked. Pressing his chin down on top of Roxas' blond hair. Roxas stopped laughing and leaned into his boyfriend.

"Riku remembered something again," Sora exclaimed.

"That's great Riku!" Roxas said.

"Yeah, man, really awesome!" Axel replied.

Riku put Sora down and kissed him on the lips. Sora blushed but kissed back. Roxas turned around in Axel's arms and dragged his boyfriend from the kitchen.

--

Roxas dragged Axel into the living room. Axel whined.

"Aw Roxy, I wanted to watch!"

"Axel! They need time alone now that Riku remembered something else. Besides, if you're in the mood, I'm sure I can be persuaded to take care of you," Roxas said.

Axel raised his eyebrows and dragged Roxas to their room. Roxas laughed as he was thrown on their bed. The black sheets crumpling underneath him. Axel joined him and laid down on top of him. Slowly undressed each other, they licked and sucked on every piece of exposed skin.

Soon all that could be heard were soft pants and moans.

--

"They sure do like having sex," Riku commented from his place in the living room.

Sora had decided they should watch some home movies. Maybe try to trigger another memory or two from Riku's clouded mind.

"Yeah. But in all fairness, we are like they are," Sora said.

"Really?" Riku asked. "How many times a week do we average?"

Sora blushed at the way Riku put it and Riku laughed.

"Almost everynight. Sometimes in the mornings before work," Sora admitted.

"Really? Wow. Well, I can understand that. You're just the sexiest little thing I've ever seen," Riku told him. That made Sora blush harder.

"Riku! Watch the movie," Sora said, pouting.

"I will take you right here if you don't stop pouting," Riku hissed, grabbing Sora by the arms.

"Riku, if you want to... we can," Sora replied.

"It's just, Axel and Roxas told me it was too soon. And I think they might be right," Riku said, letting go of Sora's arms.

"They aren't the determining factor in this Riku. If you want to, we can," Sora answered.

"I want to. I really want to," Riku whispered, leaning in and kissing Sora on the lips.

"Nng," Sora moaned into the kiss. It was intoxicating. He had always loved being kissed by Riku.

It was one of his most favorite things to do with the silveret. And he loved being touched by those slender fingers. He loved the feel of those nails scraping his scalp and clawing his back. That mouth on his most intimate parts.

He loved everything that Riku ever did to him. And he loved it more now that it was Riku that wanted it so badly. To remember, Sora thought, but pushed that away. If this made Riku remember, then he would do it. Not like he didn't want to anyway.

"Sora?" Riku asked, pulling back.

"Hmm?" Sora replied.

"What are you thinking about?" Riku wanted to know.

"You and me. How much I love this with you. You've always been the only one to touch me. I love you so much. I was thinking that if this helped you remember, it would be good. That I would do this even if it's too soon," Sora explained.

"You think it's too soon?" Riku questioned.

"Maybe. But I don't care. I want you so badly," Sora whispered, pouting again.

"There's that pout again. What did I say about that?" Riku asked, a seductive tone in his voice.

"That you'd take me if I didn't stop it," Sora replied, a small blush on his cheeks.

He stood up, taking one of Riku's hands in his own. He led the silveret to their bedroom.

"Take me please," Sora whispered as he laid on the comforter.

"Oh god. Yes," Riku whispered back, as he laid on top of his lover.


	6. Right Here, Right Now

**A/N:** I can't seem to get into this story like I can my others. I don't know why. I think it's because I have never written Riku and Sora as main chars. I keep wanting to write Axel and Roxas and that's not going to work. I'm happy this is ending now because I am stressing out about this story and that's not good. So I do hope you all enjoyed it. I think it came out alright, it did end differently than I intended it to but I like it.

--

Riku laid on top of Sora. The brunet was already panting as the silveret began undressing him. Sora raised shaky hands to undress Riku as well. Soon, they were both unclothed and their bodies fit together as though they were meant to be that way.

"This... feels incredible," Riku whispered as he ground into Sora's erection.

Sora moaned and nodded, leaning up to kiss Riku on the lips. Riku kissed back, thrusting his tongue into Sora's mouth. Rubbing it along the inside of Sora's cheeks and teeth, then tangling it with the brunet's own tongue.

It was like the first time for Riku. He couldn't imagine anything feeling this wonderful. And he felt bad that he had forgotten this.

Riku pressed his face into Sora's neck, sucking gently. He hoped he was doing this right. He didn't remember how they did this exactly. But from the way Sora was responding, he figured he was getting it right.

Sliding a hand downwards had Riku wrapping his hand around Sora's erection, which was pressing into his own. He slowly moved his hand up and down causing the brunet to hiss in pleasure. Sucking on Sora's neck while giving the boy a hand job seemed to be pleasing to the small brunet underneath him.

"You like this?" Riku whispered.

"Oh yes. I love this," Sora whispered back.

Arching up had Sora trying to get Riku to take him to heaven. Sora was so close. Just a little more and the brunet would come.

And memories began assaulting Riku's mind.

_--_

Always the warm words they spoke to each other:

"_I love you Riku," Sora whispered as they held onto each other._

"_I love you too Sora," Riku whispered back._

_--_

Their first fight at sixteen:

"_Well, don't bother coming back! If you can't spend time with me, then go away!" Sora shouted. Their first real argument over something stupid. They both didn't even remember what started it._

_Riku was hurt, and he shouted back, "If that's what you want!" _

--

Making up after their fight:

"_Riku!" Sora sobbed. Riku grabbed a hold of the brunet. Sora was wracked with sobs._

"_I'm sorry Sora. I lost my temper," Riku said, his voice hoarse from trying to hold back his own tears._

_Making up afterwards was always nice. They would be closer to each other. Hating that they had fought. _

--

All these memories and more came flooding back to Riku. He gasped at the onslaught. Sora pulled away and looked up at him, worry in his blue eyes.

"I'm alright. I am remembering us. Everything. I'm remembering it all," Riku said.

"That's great Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku nodded. He could remember everything. How much he loved Sora. How much Sora loved him. How they had grown up together with Roxas by their side. How it felt to know he was falling in love with his best friend. How happy he had been when Sora admitted he liked him back.

It all came flooding back and Riku rolled off of Sora. His head hurting a bit with the memories as they collided into one another to create a tapestry of his life. His and Sora's life together. Because where there was Riku, there was Sora.

_I love you_

_I love you too_

That's what it was all about. Love. And Riku had forgotten that. When the car had smashed into his, he had forgotten what it was like to be in love and to be loved in return. He was disgusted with himself. He wrapped his arms around Sora. Snuggling into the boy's neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent.

--

Riku managed to look at Sora.

"I'm sorry Sora. I forgot you," he whispered, tears in his aquamarine eyes.

"It's alright. It was not your fault," Sora whispered back, wiping the tears away.

He rolled over on top of Riku. "Let me love you and love me in return. Right here, right now, where there is only the two of us."

They touched each other every where as though they would disappear. Or Riku would forget again. He remembered everything he had ever shared with Sora. This was where his heart belonged. Where _he_ belonged.

"Riku, you ready?" Sora asked, panting.

Riku nodded. Sora lifted himself up and slid Riku's length into him. Gasping at the slight sting had Sora eye's widening, but Riku held fast to the boy's hips, helping to steady him so he could move. The sting went away and pleasure became the one constant. That and the love they shared.

"I love you so much Sora," Riku said, thrusting up and climaxing inside the brunet.

"Oh god, I love you too Riku," Sora said as his orgasm hit him and he shuddered, collapsing on top of Riku.

Both were left panting. Their breathing ragged and their hearts working overtime.

--

"So he remembers everything now?" Roxas asked, munching on cereal the next morning.

Sora nodded, pouring himself some orange juice and gulping half the glass down in one shot.

"That's great! What triggered it?" Axel inquired. He was eating toast and drinking coffee. He was attempting to the read the morning newspaper but it wasn't working out.

"Well, we kind of..." Sora trailed off, blushing.

"Oh! You two didn't!" Roxas exclaimed, choking on his cereal as he laughed.

"We did," Riku said, coming into the kitchen. He walked over to Sora and took the boy in his arms.

"I thought it was too soon?" Axel asked.

"Apparently, it was just enough to get me to remember everything," Riku told them.

"Ah," Roxas said, "Good for you then. I'm going to work now. See you guys later."

Axel got up and followed Roxas out. They would drive to work together. Axel would drop Roxas off first then head to his own job.

--

"You weren't in bed when I woke up," Riku said.

"I was thirsty. And then Roxas and Axel woke up. So I stayed to talk to them a bit," Sora apologized.

"It's alright. But I like waking up next to you. I remembered, it's one of my favorite things to do," Riku murmured as he nuzzled Sora's neck.

Sora moaned as Riku licked his jawline. Then Riku was undressing him and they began to make love on the kitchen floor.

--

"Ah, that was different," Riku said, laughing.

"Yes it was. We've never done it on the kitchen floor before," Sora agreed. "But it was nice."

"I love you Sora. Thank you for being with me through this," Riku said, sobering up.

"I love you too Riku. There's no where else I'd rather be than with you. Memory or not," Sora told him honestly.

And Riku smiled. Yes, there was there no where they'd rather be than here.


End file.
